Coming Back
by LilyGold23
Summary: Ursula has decided to come back to Earth after about a year with the Valkyrie. Her main reason is because she misses Valens but the threat of Ludo also looms on the horizon which they must all work together to defeat.


**I noticed that there is a sad lack of Gladius Fan Fictions so I decided to help remedy that. I hope you all enjoy.**

I am lonely here, even with all my sisters, even as queen. Some of them have notices that I seem distracted but when they ask, I deny anything is wrong, although I know that's not true.

I miss him; I miss his smiles, his encouragement, the way we used to tease my brother, the way I always felt more secure in a battle if he was there too… But nothing will come of missing him; I must attempt to forget him; just as I am sure he has already forgotten me.

I sigh greatly, then look around nervously – I don't want my sisters to find out why I'm not always totally here, I'm not sure they would understand. Thankfully, no one is around, or so I think until I hear a cough behind me. I whirl around and see my second-in-command and the closest thing I have to a best friend Morgana looking at me with raised eyebrows and her hands on her hips.

"So, you going to tell me what that giant sigh was for or am I going to have to find some way of forcing it out of you?"

This time, I know she won't give up until I tell her so I sigh again and invite her back to my room, ready to tell her my story.

As soon as we both sit down, she raises her eyebrows again and I take that as a signal to start.

"Well, I ran a gladiator school with my brother and an old family friend for a while, this you already know. We traveled around Nordagh first then, after we'd won all the important games there, we moved on to Imperia.

We hadn't been there long when we ran into two men – gladiators. Both were around mine and my brother's age and both were strong fighters. Their names were Ludo and…

Here I trail off and stare into space for a minute. Eventually Morgana clears her throat and I sigh and start again – I certainly have been sighing a lot lately.

"Ludo and Valens. Ludo didn't choose to join us but Valens did. We became really good friends, he understood me better than my brother ever did."

I go on to tell her all about our adventures and how Valens and I had started to fall for each other. I tell her how my brother had disliked that fact but had finally accepted it as what was going to happen, regardless of whether or not he approved. I finish up by telling her how we had defeated the dark god and I had been taken away and that I everyone, but especially Valens, greatly.

Morgana listens patiently through the whole story, occasionally laughing but mostly staying silent. When I finish, she looks at me as if making a great decision. Finally she says,

"You must go back. Not only do you miss him to distraction, what about Ludo and that evil lady **(A/N. Anybody know her name? She's the one with the totally inappropriate clothes**) you were telling me about. I have a feeling that they are still out there, plotting mischief and that you will play an important role in stopping them. You should leave as soon as possible and I will inform the rest of the Valkyrie after you are gone.

"I wish you much happiness and luck for as long as you are away and if it is forever,"

She crosses over to me and hugs me, "Let it be known that we love you as our most beloved sister and friend. Hurry on now."

"But Morgana, what if he's forgotten me, I couldn't stand it. Or what if he's fallen in love with someone else?" I want to see Valens so much but what if…

Morgana cuts off my thoughts when she says firmly, "Ursula, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you. It's not that easy to forget a lost love. Now go."

With that, she pushes me up and out my door. All my old stuff is still back in Nordagh so I decide to go back to my old home, the palace of King Orin, first. I hope Urlan is there, he's my twin brother after all and I miss him – not to mention my best bet if I want to know where Valens is now.

I also wonder about Urlan and Eji, have they finally admitted they like each other and gotten together or are they still stuck in some kind of maddening limbo? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough. As I find the portal back to Earth **(A/N. I totally just made this up)** I think, _Valens, here I come._


End file.
